User blog:Dimensional consciousness/168 roots and 72 roots of the E8 lie group and there relation to the 64 tetrahedron grid
72 roots *●●⊙°⊙°(8)=1133=11:33=44 *●●⊙°⊙°●●⊙°⊙°●●⊙°⊙°●●⊙°⊙°●●⊙°⊙°●●⊙°⊙°●●⊙°⊙°●●⊙°⊙°●●⊙°⊙°=8×9=72 *●●⊙°⊙°●●⊙°⊙°●●⊙°⊙°●●⊙°⊙°●●⊙°⊙°●●⊙°⊙°●●⊙°⊙°●●⊙°⊙°●●⊙°⊙°=44×9=396 *1133=19:91=38 and 38 is encoded in the 7 star tetrahedron tetractys(2D) which is 1234567+7654321=8888888(56) and as we know the 7 tetractys which is 28 and the 8 tetractys which is 36 when merged together create the 64 tetrahedron grid(64=36+28) also the 91 which is encoded in the 19:91 corresponds to the 91 tree of lifes which make up the cosmic tree of life(CTOL) which corresponds to the cosmic tetractys which is made up of 84 yods and a 3D flower of life that encodes the 64 tetrahedron grid contains 84 Vesica piscis. A big cuboctahedron that contains exactly 55 vertices(55=10 tetractys, 550 sephirot make up the CTOL) contains 56 of the 64 spheres in Metatron's Cube/64 tetrahedron grid, 56 is the number of yods that make up the 7 star tetrahedron tetractys, the 7 tetrahedral tetractys which is a 3D 7 tetractys is made up of 84 tetrahedron, 28=7×4=16×4=64 this is interesting because a tetrahedron is made up of 4 triangular faces so a 7 tetrahedral tetractys has 4 seven tetractyses for its faces which is 7×4 and 84=64 tetrahedron grid, 28×4=112(1:12=-1/12=infinite tetractys/infinite tetrahedron grid=83(-0.083), 83+1=84), a 7 star tetrahedron tetractys is therefore made up of 168 tetrahedrons(there are 168 roots of the 8 dimensional 64 tetrahedron grid(E8 lie group) there are another 72 roots) so 168×9 for ●●⊙°⊙°●●⊙°⊙°●●⊙°⊙°●●⊙°⊙°●●⊙°⊙°●●⊙°⊙°●●⊙°⊙°●●⊙°⊙°●●⊙°⊙° is 1512 and this geometry can create a tetrahedron grid but with an extra star tetrahedron so 8 seven star tetrahedron grids make a tetrahedron grid(168×8=1344) and the bigger star tetrahedron that is the tetrahedron grid can be the 9th 7 star tetrahedron tetractys and if we scale down this structure to the 64 tetrahedron grid this would explain the 19 in the 19:91 because 19=1:9=9, Since each 7 star tetrahedron tetractys is a 64 tetrahedron grid then the bigger tetrahedron grid is the 512 tetrahedron grid(Which encodes the 12 tetractys which encodes a trinity of 26 superstring dimensions, 12 being the 12 vibrational dimensions and the trinity being the other 3 vibrational dimensions) and whats interesting is the whole structure encodes 1512 which can be 15:12=15 vibrational dimensions:12 vibrational dimensions. As shown the other number encoded in this structure is 1344 which can be 13:44 and the 13 tetractys is 91 and the fruit of life is comprised of 13 circles and 44=11:33 which is the 7 star tetrahedral tetractys and this is showing the fruit of life which encodes metatrons cube/64 tetrahedron grid encodes the 7 star tetrahedral tetractys which is the 64 tetrahedron grid. 168 roots *If each number of the 7 tetractys equation was a hexagon(hexagonal yod) then this would happen: (1×6)+(2×6)+(3×6)+(4×6)+(5×6)+(6×6)+(7×6)=168 and if we place these 7 hexagons inside each other this would form hexagonal numbers and the 7th hexagonal number is 91, if we turn the inner hexagon into a point then we get 6 hexagons+1 hexagon point(This symbolises the hexagonal yod) and the 6th hexagonal number is 66 which is the 11 tetractys and powers of 11 encode pascals triangle. As we know 19:91=7:7 which can be 49 but it can also be a 7 tetractys made out of 7 tetractyses, a 7 tetractys made out of 7 tetractyses is a 7 tetractys made out of 28 seven tetractyses and this is half of the 19:91(38) geometry so we would have to double it to get the full geometry and by doing this we get 1+1+2+3+5+8+13+21+34+55+89+144+233+377+610=1596≈56×28=28:28:28=328 and as we know 19:91=610 *Now the tetrahedron grid we created with 1512 tetrahedrons if placed in a flower of life that encodes the 64 tetrahedron grid would then add another 84 tetrahedrons because this flower of life encodes 84 and 84 tetrahedrons construct the 7 tetrahedral tetractys and when we do this we get 1512+84=1596 Category:Blog posts Category:Sacred geometry Blog